A Moment of Enlightenment
by pet-of-love
Summary: Kagome is a seventeen year old girl who has made a discovery inside herself, will this be enough to save her self and her siblings from a life they never wanted?
1. Chapter 1 revised

(A/N: okay hi… this is presently a one shot but may turn into a proper story so please read it and review… it is a Kagome story but as of yet has no mention of Inuyasha… but I have a few ideas if I do continue it so please read and tell me what you think…now revised for less spelling errors and more teenage drama hehehe)

She was a girl who had everything but in that moment she realised she truly had nothing at all.

Kagome was a seventeen-year-old high school student when she made that discovery.

She had a large family but it was split and severed, her parents divorced and her siblings on the run.

Each of her parents had been married before then married again but as it was she lived with her mother, step father, younger half bother and infant half sister.

She was the oldest of her mother's but her mother had other children to her biological father and, though her stepfather didn't know it, she tried to keep in contact with those blood relations. However that did not work the way she had planned.

Still she had a roof over her head and food in her stomach… but recently she had realised that the cost of those simple necessities was far too high for her to continue to pay or for her siblings to ever be able to afford.

Kagome had many friends in many places from the multiple towns and cities her family had lived in, though she saw little of them now, but to be perfectly honest each and every one of them held a special place in her heart, but alas life was never as easy as that.

Slowly but surely as she tried to stretch herself amongst those precious people they began to forget her and lose their feeling of friendship towards her.

Ever so slowly one by one the disappeared as she became insignificant to them and each time she found herself alone again her already tattered heart began to break anew.

Whenever Kagome attempted to look inside herself, deep within to find the answers to her problems she failed miserably. Whenever she would try to concentrate on her thoughts, feelings or meditations she would be interrupted and her world turned upside down again.

Screams of anger and pain echoed the house as her parents would fight, cries of sadness and fear, as her siblings would hide.

Orders and punishments given out freely were mostly directed to her but Kagome took it all in silence because the lives of she and her mother had become terrifying nightmares she would never let her siblings suffer nor even know of if she could help it.

Though they must have some idea of the occurrences as long as Kagome lived those sweet innocent souls would never be tainted by the same brush as she and her mother had been forced to endure.

Her mother had broken some time ago, not long after conceiving the daughter of her new husband.

Kagome had taken care of her mother and supported her fragile being through the painful pregnancy but now, even after the difficulties of child birth were at an end there was no hope for Kagome's mother, she has been reduced to a mere shadow of the woman she once claimed to be.

Tonight however was one of the few nights where her mother had found the courage and strength to venture from her room, temporarily leaving behind her guilt and self loathing for a hope of something more, but even so she could never be resealed from her self hatred for bringing another innocent life into this hell.

Kagome sat on her bed pretending to study in earnest, but in truth she once more attempted to figure her pandemonium of a life out and to find her resolve, her reason for living.

Kagome was hauled from her thoughts by the familiar sound of her mother's desperate cry and a glass shattering across the house.

'Not again' Kagome thought with a sigh as she spilled lazily off her bed, in a way only an annoyed teen could manage, and stood silently waiting.

She heard the voices arguing, not that it was difficult with their volume and she placed her books away calmly and walked to her closet.

Opening the door she retrieved her ever-ready backpack and prepared to for what was to come.

Threading her arms through the straps of the bag she stopped and listened again.

She heard her little sister whimpering and crying scared from the noise and the pain radiating throughout their home.

Kagome also heard the sound of her little brother's voice as he tried to frantically comfort and quiet the terrified infant.

The fight had obviously woken them in their shared room and Kagome shook her head before cringing at the sound of another shattering crystal wine glass though she was sure this one had not merely hit the wall.

Kagome looked out of her room to check the coast was clear before running to the room her siblings shared.

She entered the room and closed the door immediately seeking out her 8 year old half brother.

"Shippo, are you okay?" she asked her brother and the boy responded with a sad nod.

Kagome scooped up her brother in a comforting embrace before letting him go and picking up her infant sister.

She rocked the child in her arms gently, silencing her cries.

"Shh… shh Karin, it is all okay. I am here now and I will protect you" she whispered to the infant but the words were directed as much to her brother as to her sister.

Karin's cries stopped then the baby let out a happy gurgle and Kagome smiled slightly.

"Shippo do you have the bags?" the boy nodded again.

This had become a common occurrence in their home, when their parents began to fight Kagome would take charge and get her siblings to safety.

And as she always did she would protect them with everything she had including her dignity and her life.

Kagome's stepfather was a demon and at times became exceedingly violent; her mother on the other hand was a hanyou or a half demon.

Shippo and Karin were both full demons though and it made Kagome shudder to think of how her stepfather had forced her mother into a full demon's rage and form… every single time he tried to impregnate her, hanyou children were beneath him and he barely tolerated a hanyou wife.

It was a horrible sight and process, making a half demon turn temporarily into a complete one. Kagome had only ever witnessed this horror once but sadly was aware of each occurrence.

She protected her siblings from the sights and sound as her stepfather demanded another child, another male heir to his family but what he didn't know was that another baby was impossible.

After all Kagome's mother had suffered… complications in her final trimester when she was pregnant with Karin, since then she has miscarried 2 pregnancies, the babies barely making it past their first trimester. It was obvious to Kagome that her mother had become unable to bear children, in other words barren, after all Kagome had been their the entire time and seen it all.

Kagome was a human being, her mother had conceived her on her human night but had other partially demonic children to Kagome's father. Kagome was the only true human from that marriage, but now she was considered little more the scum by her stepfather.

The thought of what her stepfather did behind closed doors to bother her and her mother, what Kagome knew that creature was capable of and more then willing to do, it make her shudder and had the continuous effect of making Kagome sick to her stomach, but not only that the nauseating feelings extended to the core of her very being.

She grabbed the bags and handed Karin to her brother before threading her arms through those straps too, now she was carrying 3 loads of luggage but she didn't mind.

Because it was time to run, again.

Kagome opened the door and she, Shippo and Karin slowly left the room.

Closing the door lightly Kagome checked the halls again before signaling Shippo to run, and run he did.

They were almost at the door when she felt those eyes on her and that cold, powerful voice slicing through the air behind her.

As he called out his cruel voice resounded across the house, she cringed.

"Where are you going children?" he asked walking towards them, Kagome swore silently under her breath he always caught them sooner or later.

His red eyes were so dark; it was not a good sign for them.

Kagome bowed politely before responding in a kind yet cold voice "We are going to spend the night else where stepfather, so that you and mother may have your time and space…"

Her stepfather's eyes were always red but when he and her mother fought they almost turned black from the anger of his inner demon.

He was a fearsome sight his build strong and large, his face cold and condemning, his voice smooth and piercing, his coal black hair was similar to her own only wavy and slightly curly where hers was mostly straight with a few kinks and the odd curl.

However the thing that scared her most about her stepfather was not his power, nor his scars but his red eyes that contradicted hers so strongly.

His red eyes staring deeply into her blue ones, Kagome did not like what she saw in those eyes but then again she never did.

"Did I allow this?" he asked closing in on the children.

Kagome noticed Shippo shivering and Karin whimpering.

"Yes stepfather… quite some time ago" she answered politely again

"I see… Boy, Go!" Shippo caught Kagome's eyes before smiling sadly and leaving with his little sister.

He walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

This too was a reasonably common event.

It was now just her stepfather and she in the room and the silence pulsed around her.

Kagome was just glad her siblings were out of both ear and eye shot of what was about to occur.

"You wish to leave me Kagome?" he said silkily lifting a lock of her soft black hair and examining it as he twirled it about his thin nimble fingers.

"No stepfather… the children were merely frightened by the noise and display of your power in the other rooms."

"If you wish to take them you know what you must do…" he said stepping closer still and thrusting his hand deeply into her tresses pulling her face close to his making her keep the deep eye contact he held with her.

"Hai" Kagome said attempting to look away from his hungry eyes but failing.

"Say those words Kagome and you may go with the little brats; say it and you are free…for tonight"

"I… love you… stepfather" Kagome mumbled ashamed of her self, there was nothing parental about those words.

"WRONG" he yelled ripping his hand out of her hair and back handing her with that same limb.

The same one that had been holding her head so tenderly and submissively, so intimately that it disgusted Kagome, that limb was the one he used to cause her pain.

She fell to the ground with the force of his blow and there she lay looking up at her stepparent sprawled helplessly on the marble tiles.

"Say what I taught you!" he said anger evident in his voice now.

He picked her up from the floor by her throat and began to strangle her, his eyes turning black as the teen struggled frantically.

"NO!" she screamed as he choked her harder, his grip suddenly loosening so she could breath he growled to her.

"Say it, no scream it or the brats are next and I'll make you watch as they die by my hand, slowly and painfully… the baby first so both you _and_ the boy can watch." he said coldly no chance of a bluff in either his mind nor his heart.

Kagome sobbed before screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I LOVE YOU, I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU… MASTER NARAKU!" she called in desperation, she would do anything for those children.

Naraku released her smirking as she coughed and sobbed in disgrace once more sprawled dejectedly on the ground.

"Very good my dear, very good" He said lifting her off the ground once more but he was acting deceivingly gentle this time.

Though his hands gripped her shoulders she knew he wished them once more around her throat instead, not to mention other places.

He brought her close before throwing her away from him straight into a near by wall before pinning her body with his.

Kagome coughed violently only to taste coppery blood on her lips, that fact scared her slightly for the fit had not been so bad as to warrant such a result, which meant _he_ had caused it.

"But for denying me dear daughter… you must be punished" he whispered in her ear before smashing his lips into hers and abusing her mouth, groaning sickeningly when he tasted her blood.

One hand moved up her body and pinned both of her hands above her head while the other attacked her body painfully in a very intimate way.

Kagome tried to scream from pain when her step father suddenly let her go.

Kagome scrambled away from him and out the door as fast as she could, followed by his voice, his evil laughter, his sickening desires.

"Enjoy your freedom my pet, it won't last long" he called only loud enough for her to hear, his words followed by more malicious, insane laughter.

Kagome closed the door behind her and took a deep breath, oh how she was glad to be away from him.

She turned her head still leaning slightly on the closed door; she looked into the deep watery eyes of her younger brother.

Looking into those pain filled green orbs gave her new strength and Kagome found her resolve, it was for them that she could face this cruel world and go on each day.

She took his hand in hers as he held Karin in the other and Kagome the bags and it was like this they ran.

The three children were forced once again to flee their home, a horror scene in it own rights, only this time she wouldn't bring them back to this torment.

Kagome swore then and there that even if it killed her she would never let them return to this house, to this pain and suffering.

Never again!

(A/N: Hey! I hoped you liked my story…. Basically at the moment this is a one shot but I could continue it into a proper story if even one person would like me to or actually reads it so please review give me idea etc… and tell me if you want more… okay that is enough from me! LATER!


	2. Chapter 2 revised

(A/N: I was sooo pleased to hear that some one actually liked my story… so without any further ado, my next chapter in a moment of enlightenment. ENJOY!!

P.s. no matter how much I pray I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters… cry)

Kagome was startled awake by a small hand shaking her shoulder lightly, Kagome looked up into the concerned eyes of her half brother.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked a little groggy.

"Kagome… where are we?" the boy asked.

It was only understandable, the boy had only been able to run so far and for so long, ao Kagome had carried her sleeping siblings to the nearest motel she could find to wait out the night.

"We're in a motel Shippo… is Karin okay?" she asked, the infant seemed a little too quiet.

"She's still sleeping… Kagome… what are we going to do?" the boy's knowing eyes looked into her own… there was little she could hide from those eyes, few thoughts the boy could not see clearly in her crystal like orbs.

"We are going to keep running Shippo… we'll find my father and he will help us! He is a very powerful man, I know he will help us" Kagome said with hope.

She and her biological father had little contact but she was his own flesh and blood, surely he would help them… wouldn't he?

Kagome shook her head and stood from the thin hard futon she's slept on with her brother.

She went to check on her little sister, Kagome had designed a makeshift playpen for the girl out of the little clothing she had.

Karin had barely moved since Kagome had put the girl in the protective net, but Karin knew the process almost as well as Kagome herself did.

Kagome picked up the infant and her sister squirmed a little before falling back to sleep against Kagome.

Kagome sighed and packed up their few belongings one handed, she had only paid the motel keeper for the room until dawn… and dawn it was.

Kagome took Shippo's small hand and they left the room and the motel behind walking to a near by train station.

Kagome knew little of her father but in the few cards and letters she received the address scribbled on the back was always the same and so she would go there.

From what little research she had done Kagome had discovered that her father lived on an old property that appeared to be some form of shrine.

Kagome was nervous but it was all she had, she knew her father had other children and another wife… but still it was her only option left.

Shaking her head again Kagome put on a brave front for her siblings before purchasing tickets for she and Shippo.

Though their family life had been horrific Kagome and her siblings had lived well enough, always given a generous allowance.

All of her allowance though went into a savings account Kagome had set up before Shippo's birth, just in case.

She had accumulated a descent amount and if it became necessary she and her siblings could live off that money for some time, if they were wish it would last them a life time.

Hopefully that wouldn't happen though.

Kagome bordered the train and watched as her brother and sister slipped into a dream world.

Kagome began to think of her other brother… her only full brother…Souta.

Souta was 2 years younger than Kagome but he had fled years ago… not long after Shippo's birth in fact.

She got the worst of the abuse from their stepfather, Naraku, but Souta well… he just took one to many verbal lashings.

Naraku often pointed out Souta's inadequacies and said cruel things about him never becoming a man.

Souta drew the line when he had once walked in on Naraku abusing Kagome.

He had attacked their stepfather then pulled Kagome with him as they both ran, only Naraku had found Kagome, like usual.

He seemed to always be able to do that, Souta had found freedom but Kagome was back to her gilded cage and this time the abuse turned terrifyingly intimate.

Naraku terrified her in ways she had never thought of but Kagome was glad of one thing and one thing only… he had never been stupid enough to take her innocence and risk impregnating her.

After all Kagome was just a human female… wasn't she?

Or did her life mean something more?

Her mother was a half demon but Kagome bad been conceived on one of her mothers human nights… but what about her father, was he anything special?

He had to be right, to atract a demoness… maybe?

Kagome kept thinking that maybe if she was something special then maybe, just maybe she would be able to find a way to use any power she found to save her siblings from their present hell and maybe even find Souta, from his past.

A lot of maybes.

That was when the thought first accrued to her… what if Souta was with their father?

Was it possible?

No, no it wasn't… Kagome hadn't started to receive letters from him until after Souta had disappeared and if he were there then wouldn't her father have mentioned it?

No it was impossible… merely a case of false hope.

Kagome sighed… she would manage somehow but one thing was for sure… Shippo and Karin would never return to that hell… even if _she_ was forced to.

Kagome suddenly became alert as the train screamed its halt; she hadn't even noticed that she'd begun to doze.

She looked at her surroundings; the train was at its final destination… luckily this was their stop anyway.

Not wanting to wake the children Kagome picked up her siblings and began to walk with one nestled in each arm and the back packs strapped onto her torso.

Luckily Shippo had always been a small child.

Kagome began to walk out; it wasn't hard to find the exit… the station was so small that practically everything was on the one strip of pavement.

She stopped long enough to get directions and a few sympathetic looks at the children in her arms.

Most likely those she spoke to assumed the children in her arms were her own.

Kagome didn't mind the looks; she just wanted to get Karin and Shippo to safety.

Karin was starting to fuss, obviously hungry… she was sure Shippo was too but he was simply to exhausted to register the pains of his grumbling stomach.

None of them had eaten since the morning before… occasionally when Naraku was in a bad mood he would make them go without any food at all saying it would teach them to appreciate it better.

Kagome had been able to find just enough formula to keep her baby sister healthy but none of them were comfortable so Kagome stoped walking.

Placing the children on the soft grass she had been walking through Kagome took off her pack and began to search through it.

Finding the remaining formula she fed Karin slowly until the infant was more comfortable, then she found some bread she had snuck in the day before…

Kagome gave the bread to Shippo she steeled herself to get nothing, she could go a lot longer without food then those two.

Placing the plastic bottle back into her bag Kagome searched out her water bottle and gave it to Shippo.

Once Shippo had finished eating he took a few large mouthfuls of the warm liquid and then smiled sadly at his sister.

"Are you still hungry?" Kagome asked and the little boy nodded only the slightest bit and Kagome began digging through her bag again trying to find something else for the little boy.

Soon enough she found an apple and gave it to him before strapping her bag back on and picking up her silent sister.

Kagome watched Shippo as he ate while they walked.

These children had suffered since birth… and Kagome had witnessed every second, if this was all she could do she would willingly protect them till she died.

Kagome pushed herself and the children to keep going… they'd make it eventually.

That Kagome swore to both herself and to them, she would get them to safety…

Eventually

(A/N: okay same deal as before… I want at least 1 review telling me to continue lol…. thanks again to everyone who reviewed my story before. Please flames/constructive criticism is welcome and so are any ideas for where you would like the story to go. My ideas are kinda focused on other stories so ideas thanks again, I need ppl to talk to me, I'm lonely!!! LOLZ)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!! Basically here is what happened, I wrote a bunch of chapters for all my stories and saved them all on my USB flash-drive and my dad's computer… My dad destroys the computer so much that it's taken months to fix AND IT'S STILL NOT DONE YET!!! I'm using my mothers now. That was okay because I still had my USB right???? Wrong, my dad's psychopathic girlfriend stole it in what I'm guessing was an attempt to teach me a lesson but only resulted in me failing 2 exams and losing ALL my stories and basically my entire life. Now I've written this next chapter in all of 2 days… so be kind. I'm gonna try updating all of my stories in the next week. The one with the most reviews will get the most attention. That's all I guess. Once again I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! And if you have any requests for stories, plot twists anything at all let me know…….. I have way too much time on my hands and it's skwl holidays. Love you all…. Bye bye)

"Kagome, how much further is it?" Shippo asked, they had been walking for over 2 hours and everyone was tired.

"I'm not sure Shippo, I've never been here before but the next person we see I'll ask for directions. How does that sound?" Kagome asked forcing a smile, they hadn't seen many people and homes were far apart but it wasn't a particularly poor area.

It reminded Kagome of all those shows that spoke of celebrity 'country homes' with plenty of space and privacy. Kagome took a deep breath, she had been thinking about what she'd say to her father if and when they found him. 'Hi dad, it's me Kagome the daughter you haven't seen in oh what is it ten years now? Any way I ran away from home with my two younger siblings and need you to hide me from my abusive demonic step father'… not the best conversation starter…

Kagome shook her head; at least Karin was dozing quietly. Things weren't looking bright for Kagome and the children but things certainly couldn't get any worse of then they were.

"Hey Kagome, I see someone… they smell funny!" Shippo said wrinkling his nose in the cutest way.

"Shippo I know it's hard but you have to try and ignore it, we don't know who they are and they may be violent towards demons so cover your ears like I showed you and stay behind me." Kagome said before walking towards the figure she could only just make out in the distance.

It seemed to be just standing there, doing nothing.

Kagome rewrapped the blanket around Karin and made sure to hide the baby's demoic features, Shippo was lucky because other then his ears he had not demoic features visible to humans, yet.

Karin on the other hand had demonic markings around her small neck, curling upwards like vines before disappearing behind her pointed ears.

Kagome didn't know what sort of demon her step father was, he didn't seem to belong to any particular type of demon but her mother was a kitsune and Shippo took after her, Karin must take after Naraku, appearance wise, because Kagome could see nothing of her mother in the baby.

Only time would tell though.

Slowly they made their way towards the figure, Kagome could make out its features better now and she was sure the figure was female though she looked very masculine and strong; her face was much too soft and her curves too prominent to hide.

"Excuse me, miss!" Kagome called and the woman looked at her, raising a softly arching brow. "Could you please give me some directions?"

"Fine but make it quick," she said looking strangely at both Shippo and Karin before giving Kagome a dirty look. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not too sure; I believe it's called… Higurashi Shrine… do you know where it is?" she asked smiling brightly clutching Karin unconsciously closer to her.

"I may, what is your business, there" the woman asked suspiciously.

"I…uhh… I'm seeking refuge for myself and the children." Kagome said honestly, she could feel Shippo shaking.

"You will not be welcomed there, not by their kind…" the woman said spitting on the ground.

"What do you mean? Aren't people of the cloth always there to help those in need?"

The woman let out a boisterous laugh and looked at Kagome as if she were touched in the head. "Those people will never accept those children you are trying to hide from me, you maybe but them, never. Demonic children are killed if they enter that shrine."

Kagome took a step back, away from the woman.

"Do you know somewhere else we could go? Somewhere that the children may find a proper meal before we continue on our way?" Kagome asked, she knew both children couldn't last much longer without proper food.

"Wait here and I shall see what I can do, the master of this home often take pity on people like you…" the woman was gone in a flash and that was when Kagome realised, this woman was also a demon… no wonder Shippo said she smelt funny.

"Just stay close to me Shippo, she said we might get help." Kagome said with a reassuring smile.

"But it could be a trap Kagome!!!" the young kit said looking around

"What could they hope to gain off of us Shippo? We don't have much money and from the looks of it they don't need it, we don't have and precious objects of any kind, we are 1 human teenager and two demon children…"

"I suppose… but they could do bad things to you one-san" Shippo said sadly.

"No worse then I've already suffered Shippo, nothing could be worse then what we have all already suffered" Kagome spoke putting a free hand on Shippo's head stroking his hair soothingly.

"I'll protect you Kagome-nee-san" he whispered and Kagome smiled, he was such a little dreamer.

Quick as lightning the woman…demoness was back, "the master said to escort you in. It is long trip for a human on foot, please give me your luggage and the infant, the master is sending someone to carry you." She said holding out her hand

"Carry?" Kagome asked slightly shocked but she did as she was told and handed over her bags, the children needed a meal and she would not turn down hospitality.

Suddenly there was a blur of red and another demon appeared, this one was male with waist long silver hair and the cutest puppy ears atop his head. Kagome fought the urge to touch them, the demon did not look happy to be here.

"Inuyasha- sama, the master sent you?" the demoness was shocked

"Well duh, why else would I be here?" he said gruffly walking over to Kagome and looking her up and down. "Keh!" was all he said to her before dropping to a crouch in front of her. "Get on wench"

Kagome looked at Shippo and the kit ran to her and jumped into her arms before she did as she was told and climbed onto the silver haired mans back, Shippo in her arms and Karin with the demoness.

Before she knew it she was soaring through the country side on the back of this red clothed demon, Shippo clutching her T-shirt and Karin no where to be seen.

Kagome kept her mouth shut; she had learnt that to appose a demon was never a good thing; it caused people to get hurt.

Quickly the demon stopped and let go of Kagome causing her to fall and hit the ground, her jeans tearing slightly on a stone.

"Hey!-" Shippo started about to yell at the demon but he was silenced by Kagome, her hand over his mouth and shaking her head.

"Thank you for your kindness in bringing us here" Kagome said standing and bowing to both the silver haired demon and the masculine demoness. The demon in red simply "Keh"ed again and walked off while the demoness attempted to stifle a giggle.

"When were you born, the feudal era?" The demoness asked giggling; her eyes swimming with the first emotion Kagome had seen her express. "Come this way I'll take you to the kitchen, my name is Tomiko and I pretty much run security here so stick with me. The master should come to greet you soon but those kids look starved so let's go!" Tomiko said smiling

"Thank you Tomiko-san. My name is Kagome, this is Shippo and the infant is Karin" Kagome said, the demoness seemed to change as soon as they entered the house, almost as if she was a completely different person.

"I'm off duty now so everything is cool" she said as if reading Kagome's mind.

The walked through the house until they went through a door that held the largest kitchen Kagome had ever seen. "It's…HUGE!" Shippo said in wonder and Tomiko laughed.

There was already a spread of delicious foods lain out for them "Help yourselves" Tomiko said indicating the food while she handed Karin back to Kagome "I'll go fetch a bottle"

Shippo looked up at Kagome uncertainly, "Go ahead you heard the lady." She said with a smile at the young kit before the small 8 year old dived in and began eating with gusto. Kagome just stood; she would make sure the children were full before she saw to her own needs.

Finding a near by kitchen stool she sat and rocked Karin gently waiting for the bottle. Tomiko reappeared quickly handing the bottle of milk to Kagome with a smile.

Kagome fed Karin with all the experience and care of a born parent, she had been taking care of children her whole life and these children were her life.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Tomiko asked looking at Kagome strangely, Kagome realised she had that goofy grin on her face again, it was always the same when she fed babies, it just came so natural as if her maternal instincts were magnified a few hundred times.

"I'll wait till Shippo is full, he's a growing boy after all and I'm more used to these condition the he is." She said her smile sliping away as she though on their predicament.

"Suit yourself but there is plenty there for both of you…" Tomiko said "The master should be here soon, I'll leave you to your meal." She said before departing.

Kagome sighed, what was she going to do?

"Kagome it's really good, try some!" Shippo called eating some more.

"You just make sure to chew Shippo; I'll eat some when you're finished okay. Don't worry about me I'm not too hungry anyway." Kagome said as she finished feeding and burping her baby sister.

"Kagome, you know you can't lie to me" Shippo giggled before going back to him meal accepting his sister's answer.

Karin was napping again, she was such a quiet baby but then again crying had never gotten her anywhere.

"Enjoying your meal young man?" A smooth but gentle voice sounded behind Kagome, without thinking Kagome's body tensed and she spun around, she had seen Shippo stiffen as he turned around too but more slowly.

"Hai… arigato" Shippo muttered his eyes on the floor.

"Don't mind me, continue eating." The man said but Shippo did not.

Kagome looked at the man he also had long silver hair, his was tide in a tight high ponytail, he possessed the most beautiful amber eyes, she had never gotten to see the demon in red's eyes but she assumed they would be like his, this man was obviously a demon, he had blue-ish markings on his cheeks and he looked very strong but somehow very wise.

Kagome has a strong feeling that she could trust this man… or rather this demon. It might be a mistake but she would trust this demon male with for now. Anything was better then the hell they came from. Some how she also knew that this had to be the 'master' of the house, he just had that air about him.

"Gomen, " Kagome said quickly bowing " Arigato for your hospitality." She said not looking at the demon until he spoke chuckling.

"Why you have been brought up well. Welcome to my home, my name is Hiroshi, the Inu no Taisho of the West but I doubt you would have heard of me at such a young age, considering your human heritage and all." He said a smile in his voice.

"But I have heard of you my Lord; I have heard many tales of your prowess in battle and your kindness towards all. Thankyou once more for showing us such hospitality, please tell me if there is some way I could repay you" She said politely still bowed.

"Please just tell the boy to continue his meal and your debt is repaid" He said

"Uhh… Hai, Shippo please do as Lord Hiroshi asks." Kagome said to her little brother.

"Hai…" the boy said cautiously continuing his meal.

"My dear, please stand. I am not one for formalities beyond protocol, Tomiko said you were heading for Higurashi shrine, is that so?" He asked looking kindly towards Kagome as she straightened her eyes still down cast.

"Yes I believe it is, I have no where else to go and believe we could seek refuge there." She said holding Karin tightly.

"Refuge… from what may I ask?" Kagome stiffened at his question, she heard Shippo drop his chopsticks.

"Well the thing is, I do not think it would be wise to say… I mean no disrespect but I would rather not thank you for your kindness by burdening you with our problems…" Kagome rushed

"I see, and then I would be right to assume that you are in trouble and that you are hiding from the cause or the consequences of that trouble?" Kagome nodded

"Alright, and I suppose I would also be correct in assuming that those children are not your own." He said looking at each child.

"They may not be from my womb but they are mine, no one will take them from me. I swear I will fight any that try and though I may be but a human I will lay down my very life for these children and for their happiness." Kagome said fiercely

"Very nicely said my dear… I do not believe you have told me your name"

"My name is Kagome… Kagome Higurashi, this is Shippo my younger brother and my sister Karin." Kagome said seriously

"Ahh, so a distant relative to the shrine holders and I suppose this is why you seek shelter from them. I am sorry to inform you but I doubt that they will receive you well but you are most welcome to try. However I insist that you spend the night here and recover your strength, the children could probably use the rest…"

"Thank you we would appreciate that, but I'm afraid we couldn't impose."

"Come one Kagome… PLEASE!!!" Shippo whined…

"Shippo manners!" Kagome scolded and the kit blushed.

"Sorry Kagome, but I don't wanna keep walking" the boy whined.

"I suppose then we must impose on your hospitality for a short time longer so that my brother and sister may rest. Thank you for your very kind offer." Kagome said with a sigh bowing again.

"It's nothing at all, my dear. Please let me know if you require anything at all, I would like to introduce you to my wife I'm sure she would love to meet you."

Kagome nodded and followed Lord Hiroshi out of the kitchen Shippo trailing after her looking back towards the unfinished food. The boy stayed just behind Kagome at all times, still not comfortable with their surroundings even though he was the one who insisted upon staying. After all he had never met any demons besides Naraku and Karin of course.

"My Lord, if I may ask why are you helping us? I am only a human woman and my siblings, though demonic, are not of your pack…"

"Well I suppose I have a soft spot for humans and children, I also enjoy helping people. Though I find it strange that a human girl who wears the name Higurashi defends two demonic children, _and_ knows so much about demon tendencies. You intrigue me Miss Higurashi… your family have no love for my kind."

"Please call me Kagome, and why should it surprise you that I take care of young children demonic or otherwise?"

"Kagome… have you ever met your relatives who live at the shrine?" He asked pausing mid step

"Not since I was small, I do not recall many names or faces…" Kagome said honestly

"You must be in some serious trouble if you would seek help from people you don't remember," they had arrived at a door "ahh here we are…" he knocked swiftly and a soft feminine voice called out

"It's open!"

"My sweet Izayoi we have guests that I would like you to meet. Come in children I would like to introduce my wife Lady Izayoi of the West." He said ushering Kagome and Shippo through the door where a beautiful woman with flowing black hair stood dressed in a traditional Kimono.

"My Lady, it is an honour to meet you. The stories and rumours do not do your beauty justice or your husband's kindness." Kagome said bowing politely.

"Oh my, well thank you dear. Please have a seat and I will call for some tea…"

"Don't worry my dear, I shall order a tray sent up myself on my way to the study. I have some work to do" Lord Hiroshi said before smiling and leaving.

Kagome sat tensely on a comfortable sofa across from Lady Izayoi, who seemed perfectly at ease.

"My dear… this may seem rude to ask but what are you? You travel with two children at one of which is an infant and the other has a tail… are you a demon?"

Shippo blushed and looked at the back of his pants; sure enough his tail was sticking out for the entire world to see.

"Oops! Sorry Kagome… I was sure I had it this time" he mumbles covering his tail with his hands.

"That's okay Shippo; it's not your fault. My name is Kagome and I am human, this is my younger brother Shippo, he is a full demon and the baby is my younger sister Karin, also a full demon." Kagome said with the utmost etiquette. She had been forced to learn the rules of conversing with ones superiors from an early age; she had been led to believe that all people of demonic heritage were her betters.

"Strange… how is that even possible, you hold no demonic abilities at all?" Lady Izayoi was eager to hear more.

"Uhh, my mother was a half demon and conceived me on her human night, to a human male and her husband of the time. My mother later remarried and conceived both my brother and sister when in a full demon state to a full demon male." Kagome explained, she could never lie to a superior especially a Lady.

"I see… but a demonic stage is a difficult thing to deal with… where is your mother now?" she asked casually

"Probably at home," Kagome said trying not to give too much away, Shippo was playing with Karin.

"If that is so then why are you not with her, why are you all the way out here?"

"I am looking for my father…" Kagome said hanging her head slightly.

"I see well my dear… Kagome you are welcome here if you should ever need a place to stay. If things don't work out with your father feel free to return here, I could use a bit of female companionship. My husband is wonderful but he must work, my stepson is all grown up and liking in Europe I believe, and my son well he may look like a man but he still acts like a child." She said with a laugh " I believe you encountered him earlier on your way here and I'm told he promptly dropped you as his responsibility right on the door step." Izayoi laughed while Kagome blushed furiously.

"That… That was your son?" she stuttered

"Yes, that's my Inuyasha. He is a half demon, like your mother I suppose. He's a good boy but a bit of a loose cannon" Izayoi sighed "one of these days he'll get himself in to trouble and I won't be there to bail him out."

Lady Izayoi continued to chat with Kagome companionably, refusing to let her feel awkward until Kagome was relaxed and at ease, they sat for a long time simply chatting about nothing until Karin began fussing. Kagome rocked her little sister feeding her from the bottle that had been brought up with their tea.

However Karin wasn't interested in the milk and hit the bottle, the only problem was that her demonic powers were beginning to come in and as she hit the bottle it broke causing liquid to fly everywhere and drench Kagome's face and chest.

"Karin! Shippo take Karin please, you remember how to change her right?" Kagome asked her brother. The boy nodded and grabbed the bag that held Karin's belongings and looked towards Lady Izayoi.

"The bathroom in out hat door and second on the left" Izayoi said catching on while she grabbed a napkin and gave it to Kagome.

Shippo left and Kagome wiped the liquid from her face and neck that was when Lady Izayoi noticed something Kagome had thought she was able to hide so well.

With shock and concern the older woman looked at Kagome with her emotion filled eyes.

"Kagome my dear… what are those marked on your face and neck?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 =D

A/N: I got a review woot!!! So I'm updating  okay well here goes nothing.

Kagome put her hand to her neck in a sign of distress; she looked at Lady Izayoi confused then at the napkin still held in her other hand. It was covered in concealer and foundation, the products she had applied to hide the evidence of her step fathers abusive tendencies.

Even her brother Shippo had not seen these marks and bruises though she was sure he knew of them; Kagome took an involuntary step back feeling like a caged animal all of a sudden.

"Kagome please do not be frightened my dear… has someone hurt you? Is that why you ran away?" Lady Izayoi questioned standing slowly her eyes concerned

"Its… they're nothing, please just forget about it… I think that I should leave…" Kagome said looking around frightened, what if this woman called the police?

"Kagome…?" Kagome turned and bolted she ran down the hall and saw Shippo exiting the washroom, her brother turned to her and his eyes widened not only at seeing his sister running towards him but at the bruises that covered her face.

Kagome looked into her brother's eyes as she picked him and Karin up and continue to run. Kagome had been hiding her bruises for a long time and had learnt to hide a bruise at any stage of development, the miracles of high quality make up.

Kagome hadn't picked up her or Shippo's bag but she swung Karin's over her shoulder as she ran, Shippo placed a small hand on her neck touching the fresh and tender choke marks that circled her throat.

"Kagome…" he said quietly.

"Not now Shippo, we have to get put of here; they have been able to guess too much and if they involve the police we will be taken back and I won't let that happen." Kagome said her resolving lending her extra speed but it didn't seem like anyone was following them.

Kagome ran down a flight of stairs that seemed like a service exit and she found herself going through a door that led to the back of the kitchen. Sighing with relief Kagome put Shippo down and adjusted the bag around her shoulders she handed Karin to her brother.

"Look natural." Kagome whispered walking out of the kitchen and into the empty walkway. Kagome started for the door but a voice stopped her cold.

"Kagome please, let us help." Lady Izayoi's voice called from the stairs above her but Kagome flinched at the pain in the woman's voice. "At least stay the night and have something to eat!"

Kagome's stomach leapt at that suggestion but she shook her head and strode towards to door only to find it instantly blocked by a group of hard emotionless men that had to be demons.

"Please just let us go… please" Kagome whispered her eyes downcast her posture defeated. Shippo hid behind his sisters legs frightened, he had seen this pose too many times for his liking.

"You all stay away from us!" Shippo yelled suddenly standing in front of Kagome seeming years older.

"Shippo what are you doing" Kagome hissed her voice terrified for her brother.

"Protecting my family," he said friercly holding Karin in one hand while he held out the other and yelled something Kagome had never heard before "Fox Fire!" suddenly a strange blue fire erupted around them but it quickly vanished as the demons approached their eyes focused on Shippo as if seeing him as a threat.

Kagome pushed Shippo behind her protectively "Please he didn't mean it he's only a child learning his demonic traits, please don't hurt him. Please just leave us be, let us go!" Kagome called desperately as the demons still advanced. Kagome fell helplessly to her knees tears streaming down her face this situation reminding her too much of her encounters with Naraku, Shippo stared at her back as he retreated a few step.

His sister had always been strong, stone almost; to see her like this broke his heart and made him rethink his course of action. He saw the look on her face and realised she was reliving the past when she was cornered by that evil demon and tortured mercilessly. "Please leave her alone, don't get close to her!" Shippo yelled but he was ignored as the demons surrounded Kagome.

Quickly they grabbed her trying to subdue her, it seemed Lady Izayoi had disappeared, maybe trying to find her way down here?

As the demons touched Kagome's skin, trying to get a hold on her arms and checking to see if she carried any form of weapon, Kagome screamed. The memories of a bitter past swallowing her, all she could see was Naraku's face, all she could feel was Naraku's hands, all she could think of was the pain to come.

Suddenly her chest felt constricted, her breath nonexistent, she had to get out, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she was panicking, she had to save Shippo and Karin. Kagome's screaming became more desperate as she fought the hold of those that held her "No let go, No NO! Please not again! Please! Help me! Someone HELP ME!" she screamed tears falling down her cheek for the first time in a long time.

Suddenly something inside of Kagome snapped and everything went silent as time seemed to freeze around her "Kagome…" whispered a soft voice

"Who's there?!" Kagome called fearfully

"Kagome… let go, relax and trust in your power."

"Who are you? What do you mean?" she asked looking around but everything was frozen around her and tinted a strange pink

"Kagome it is time to learn who you are" said the soft voice fading away.

Rapidly everything began moving again and Kagome let out one more desperate cry only to find that strange pink haze begin again only now time was moving normally. The strange pink light radiated from her and as it grew larger the demons yelled and let go of her holding limbs and groaning in pain.

Kagome felt the strange energy retract and disappear but she didn't give it another though as she quickly ran to Shippo and picked the children up into her arms and ran to the door pushing it open with her back before running with all haste. She didn't know where she was running to but she felt a pull to go North East and so she did running as if the gates of hell themselves had opened up behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: hey people so it's finally 2009….. Weird! Look I'm trying to get as mush as I can written now because as soon as school starts again I'll rarely be able to write anymore… after all I'M GOING TO BE A SENIOR!!!!! Yep it's my last year of skwl and I'm…. I would say excited but I think nauseous is more accurate lolz, apparently if I fail I have to repeat… = ( **

**Oh and guess what it's almost my birthday soon so I'll definitely try to update before that too and if you review I'll share my cake with you… XD **

**Enough of the blah blah blah-ing and on to the story which is all you guyz really card about anyway lolz **

Exhausted Kagome paused for a moment attempting to catch her breath, she had been running non stop since she left that house and it was past sun down already. Kagome had expected Lady Izayoi or her husband Lord Hiroshi to send someone after them but as of yet no one had attempted to stop them, besides any demon or even a human with a car could have easily overtaken them if they wished and it wasn't like they'd been hiding or anything. It seemed strange to Kagome that they met no resistance or security but then again maybe what happened with that strange pink haze had something to do with them being let go, after all it had seemed to cause those demon guards pain to be near the haze.

Kagome fought to regain her ability to breathe calmly but it wasn't coming easily, she hadn't eaten a proper meal in days, she hadn't slept properly in weeks and she was running out of energy and hope, but still she felt this pull to keep heading North East but she was finding it hard to even keep her eyes open. She needed to rest and she needed something to drink, or she would surely collapse.

"Onee – san… I smell water" Shippo piped up cautiously from Kagome's arms. Kagome gently let the boy down and stared at him.

"Where Shippo, can you lead the way?" she asked panting slightly from her exhaustion.

"Sure Kagome- onee – san… this way" he said taking Kagome's free hand and leading her tired frame towards a near by cluster of trees. Kagome found walking difficult but did her best to shuffle after her little brother, for once grateful he had such small legs and took such tiny steps.

Soon enough they reached the cluster of trees and saw a small stream, it was more then Kagome had hoped to find and without even thinking she handed Karin to Shippo and ran to the waters edge and straight into its icy embrace. Kagome dunked her head and revelled in the feel of the pure water running over her skin, she felt it rush over her as it seemed to just wash away all of her problems, all of her previous pain, everything. For the first time in what seemed like years Kagome laughed feeling childish and filled with joy at such a simple pleasure.

"Shippo come in the water is beautiful!" Kagome said her voice light and unrestrained, one again an unfamiliar experience. Kagome couldn't remember ever feeling this… free!

Shippo looked at his sister as if she was insane but none the les he slowly joined her, if for no other reason then to save her if she tried to drown herself. Slowly he entered the freezing water and made his way to his sister, Karin floating carefully in his arms as he swam.

"Are you okay Kagome?" he asked when he reached his sister. Kagome gently took hold of Karin her feet placed firmly on the ground as she twirled her baby sister around and around in the water.

"I'm wonderful Shippo, relax and feel it, feel all the pain and all the cares just wash away down stream. We'll deal with the world tomorrow but for now I just feel so… young!" Kagome laughed again and Shippo felt as if the sound were made by angels, he could mot remember hearing his sister laugh in, how long was it? Years? And even when he had last heard her laugh it was forced and purely for his benefit. He had never heard her laugh with such unrivalled joy, he had never heard this. It was like a sweet music, a melody only for the three of them. He heard Karin gurgle her joy at Kagome's actions and in response to the light tone in her voice as Kagome cooed to the baby. Shippo actually found himself slightly jealous that the baby was getting more attention from this Kagome then he was but then he realised something, e would remember this moment for the rest of his life as it was unlikely to ever occur again but Karin, she was just a baby and likely would forget all this ever happened by the end of the week so maybe he didn't have a right to be jealous of the giggling infant, maybe Karin had more of a reason to be jealous of him.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Three pairs of eyes watched the young girl as she swam in the icy stream, not a single one of them suspecting the presents of the others but on each of their minds floated the same thought: Just who _was_ this girl?

**(A/N: okay I'm not really sure how to do this without it sounding stupid so until I can figure it out bare with me, you are about to see into each of the minds of the ppl staring at Kagome…)**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

On the Western side of the stream:

Mystery POV 1

'Just who is this girl? Only a couple of hours ago she was stiff necked and the epitome of medieval politeness and now she's swimming in a freezing lake in the middle of the night fully clothed with no thought as to how she was going to warm up afterwards? WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HER? Seriously was she bipolar or something? Seriously just an hour ago she was running as if for her life and now she thinks the danger has all passed and is taking a frolic in the water? This wench is seriously messed up! But then again what do I care I'm only here cause mother says I have to be, now that she's crossed the border line she ain't my problem anymore. Keh, I'm going home.'

(A/N: you guessed it… It's Inuyasha!)

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

On the Eastern side of the stream:

Mystery POV 2

'Just who is this girl? I've never seen her before but here she is suddenly swimming in the stream that marks the border between us and the demon… she doesn't appear to be of demonic heritage and yet there are two children with her, both obviously demonic. They couldn't possibly be hers could they? She seems too young to have had children, so young and beautiful. The moon light makes her skin glisten, but what is she going to do when she gets out of the water? She's going to be cold and alone… and still beautiful. I suppose I shall just have to 'show up' and offer her warmth and comfort, aren't I just so kind? I amaze myself sometimes. Sigh"

(A/N: well if that ain't obvious I'm an elf… Wait I like elves!)

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Hovering somewhere above the lake:

Mystery POV 3

'… well that's different… I think the master may want to know about this… uhh tomorrow…'

**(A/N: okay I had to do one that's difficult ****if you can guess both 2 and 3 correctly**** and send the right answer to me in a review ****you can have a character of your choice in the story****… anyone and or anything you feel like with a name of your choosing too. Good luck!" **

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A\N: Okay I know I'm slack and haven't updated in forever but I have excuses… I moved, lost USB's, my comp crashed, QCS, and I kinda forgot about this story because of another I'm writing; Hehehe sorry. But I would like to send a special thankyou to ShiKageKami who reminded me about M.O.E. with a wonderful review that confronted my earlier comp about the mystery P.O.V'S. Unfortunately it seems I made them too difficult but all will be revealed in this chapter. I would also like to thank and give love to all the people that have made be happy by reviewing this story so far. It is because of all of you that I found tis inspiration to write. These extra special people are: the formerly mentioned awesomeness that is ShiKageKami, silverfox-175, nesbab, Dana, Kaiyou-samma, risky, Sabre-the-fox, and Bea. I love you all and you each get a special huggle… *HUGGLES*

Well on with the story lol.

It didn't take long for both Karin and Shippo to get sick of the cold water and want out so laughing Kagome swam them both to the opposite side of the lake and deposit them on the solid ground before swimming back for the bag with Karin's baby belongings in it. Kagome couldn't get over the freedom she felt in the water's cool embrace, there was no stepfather, no mother, no journey, no pain, nothing but the icy feeling on her numbing flesh. However Kagome was coaxed out of the water when she returned with the bag to see Shippo shivering as he held Karin close to try and warm her. Kagome deposited the bag on the soft grass before sitting herself down with a 'thump', holding her arms out to her younger brother Kagome motioned the boy closer until they were huddled together in the setting sun.

"Do you require some help?" said a velvety voice and Kagome spun around to confront the unknown voice.

(A/N: Revealing previous Mystery P.O.V 2…. Drum roll plz)

I had to control myself when she turned, I knew she would be beautiful for I had seen it from a distance but I did not expect her to be so… damaged. She sported cuts and bruises everywhere not to mention the hideously vivid strangulation marks on her neck. How someone could do something so awful to such a beautiful creature was beyond me, I knew instantly that I my previous intentions would only terrify her and so I decided to truly help her instead because as a man of the cloth that is my sworn duty.

"Do not worry, I am a monk from the Higurashi shrine and I'm here to help. You are on the boarder of the territories in this area, I know you may be afraid but I need you to trust me" I spoke with heartfelt sincerity and she seemed to respond to it, her shoulders sagged and her eyes lost their fear invoked wideness.

"I'm sorry, you startled me" the girl said as her hand rose self consciously to shield her neck.

"Don't apologise, you must be freezing. Here take my coat" I took off the warm jacket I had slipped on over his robes before leaving the shrine and gave it to her but the girl did not put it on, instead she buddled both children up in it and stood with them in her arms.

"Thankyou"

"Where are you heading? It is almost fully dark and you cannot stay here once it is, this place can be dangerous."

"I was looking for shelter and perhaps protection for myself and the children if I can find it" The girl refuse to look at me but I smiled none the less

"On behalf of all those at the Higurashi Shrine, I would humbly like to offer you all that we can provide. Please follow me and I will take you to the shrine… What is your name?"

"…Kagome" the girl hesitated, the name sounded familiar but it wasn't an uncommon name so I let it pass

"And the children are?"

"My brother, Shippou, and sister, Karin… I was told that we may not be accepted at Higurashi Shrine because of who our parents are…"

"One can not help their heritage, if anyone causes you any problems I will deal with them personally."

"Are you in charge of the shrine?"

"In a way, I will explain as we go" I held out my hand and the girl slowly reached out and placed hers over mine, her eyes were watery and I knew it took a lot for her to trust me with her life and that of the children she held expertly in her free arm. Gently I clasped her delicate fingers and led her back towards the shrine.

As we walked I began to tell her of my life, I hoped my tale would help her relax and trust me, so I was honest and truthful "I am not really a Higurashi, but I do have a lot of control there. My father was a powerful monk that held a curse and so he died because of said curse and I became an orphan; the high priest of the temple within Higurashi shrine knew my father and so adopted me into his temple. I became a kind of adopted apprentice as I followed in the footsteps of my father. Now I am a monk, prone to travel and mischief but one day I will become a priest as my father could not and when I do I will find a way to lift the curse that still plagues our lineage."

"I am sorry about your father and the curse… losing someone you loved must have been so terrible for you." She whispered and I watched as she hugged the children closer.

"It was hard, mostly because I watched him die but thanks to all of my new family at the Higurashi temple I am content and for the moment, happy. Thanks to my adoption into the temple by the high priest him self I am respected and given a large amount of power which I am careful not to abuse. Some may have issues with demon children being let onto the grounds but it has never been our way to turn out those looking for shelter… whom ever they may be."

"Thankyou"

"May I ask why you need shelter?"

"I… I am looking for someone… well some people actually"

"Who?" I prodded gently

"My…" she took a deep breath and stopped walking; I too stopped and looked at her. Her blue eyes looked almost celestial in the moon light but they would not look at me, instead they gazed pleadingly into the shining expanse of stars above us. Taking a deep breath she continued without lowering her eyes "I am looking for my biological father and lost brother."

"I see… I will help as much as I can… Kagome I must ask you something first, it may be hard for you to answer but I want you to know that you can trust me. I give you my word that your answer will be confidential… did someone hurt you, is that why you need protection?" I watched as a tear slipped down her paling skin, her colour was draining and I knew something was not right.

Still looking to the star she responded to my question in little more then a whisper, "You have been kind to me, told me your pain and given your word to me… I do not know you but I feel like I can trust you, like you might understand." She heaved a sigh before continuing "My step father was a powerful as possessive demon, he hurt me and my mother… threatened my siblings and used them against me. I couldn't let them stay there so I ran; now, even if it costs me my life, I won't let them return to that hell I won't let them see or experience what I have" she finally looked at me but what I saw shocked me, her eyes were a vibrant glowing pink!

"I understand Kagome-San, and I swear I will protect all of you to the best of my ability. Your secret is safe with me as long as you wish it to be so, but for now why don't we hurry to the shrine if I know the mistress, as I know I do, she will have a hot meal big enough for 3 waiting for my return." Slowly I began to walk again but her hand stopped me as it grasped mine softly

"Thankyou so much… I feel so rude, I never even asked your name" her eyes shined with something akin to shame, or self loathing.

"Think nothing of it" I said pulling her gently behind me towards the closing in shrine. "My name is Miroku."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

A/N:OMG !!!! I told you it wasn't so hard! It's miroku! The perverted monk! Hehehehe

This took me forever to write in between exams and other assessments, so please comment and I'll love you all always. The comp from the previous chapter is still one. If u can guess mystery pov 3 you can have your own character or something, whatever I'm just happy to hear from ppl and get input! HUGSS ALL ROUND!

Bye!

Mysterious pov identities….

Inuyasha

Miroku

Naraku's spy


End file.
